1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a adjustable-height armrest, in particular for an office chair or the like.
2. Background Art
Adjustable-height armrest constructions with an armrest column designed as a round tube and an armrest carrier which can be displaced telescopically on this column and is also designed as a round tube are commercially available. In order to fix the arm support located on the armrest carrier, a catching device is provided between armrest carrier and armrest column. For reasons of production and operation, it is normally necessary when designing such catching systems that they are, on the one hand, as simple as possible in construction but, on the other hand, ensure reliable, conveniently operated catching. Furthermore, the prevention of rotation of the armrest is particularly important in round tube constructions.